poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Umarak the Hunter becomes Umarak the Destroyer (CTaREA)
This is how Umarak the Hunter becomes Umarak the Destroyer goes in Crash's, Thomas', and Ryan's Epic Adventure. [ Rudolph: You are the one behind it? Clarice: So you're the leader of the Lava Beasts, Storm Beasts, and Quake Beasts. Umarak the Hunter: That's right. And I always will be. horns turn gold and become two and become two tusks Because I have absorbed enough energy to... arms get big ...to rule the world with my all powerful army. legs get big And I brought you here, puny pathetic heroes... body gets big and his fingers become three and sharp claws ...to witness my moment of triumph. torso gets big I am Hunter no more. I am... Mask of Shadows becomes a corrupted Mask of Control ...Destroyer! gasps Hermey: Destroyer? Yukon Cornelius: As in Unicron the Destroyer? Umarak the Destroyer: the Lava Beasts, Storm Beasts, and Quake Beasts Destroy them! Lava Beasts, and Storm Beasts, and Quake Beasts roar Crash Bandicoot: Guys! Run! summons his Keyblade Umarak the Destroyer: Take that, prince! Ryan arrives chases Rudolph and Clarice Rudolph: This is totally crazy, Clarice! Clarice: You said it. hide Umarak the Destroyer: Where are you, reindeer? continues chasing Rudolph and Clarice Umarak the Destroyer: Feel the power of Makuta! Terror Time Again by Sky Cycle plays You hear the screeching of an owl~ You hear the wind begin to howl~ You know there's zombies on the prowl~ And it's terror time again~ They've got you running through the night~ It's terror time again~ And you just might die of fright~ It's a terrifying time~ You hear the beating of your heart~ You know the screaming's gonna start~ Here comes the really scary part~ Cause it's terror time again~ They've got you running through the night~ It's terror time again~ Oh, you just might die of fright~ It's a terrifying time~ grabs Rudolph and Clarice Umarak the Destroyer: Gotcha. You look so much bigger in the movies. punches Umarak in the stomach and he drops Rudolph and Clarice. Umarak then throws up on Matau Matau T. Monkey: Yuck. All the trees begin to moan~ And the monsters grunt and groan~ Rotting faces full of slime~ Don't you know it's terror time?~ And it's terror time again~ They've got you running through the night~ Yes, it's terror time again~ Oh, you just might die of fright~ It's a terrifying time!~ Time, time, time, time~ song ends as Crash runs Umarak the Destroyer: Come back here, you lazy beatnik. out speeds Umarak runs off to hide Sonic the Hedgehog: Running away, Umarak? You scared of something? Umarak the Destroyer: No, I'm hiding from that! creature made up entirely of water and with green eyes appears Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos. Crash Bandicoot: He didn't think of using the Smash ball on unleashing it. catches the Keystone device Sonic the Hedgehog: The device. He's absorbed it. Thomas: We can fight him! Crash Bandicoot: I hope so. song Man with the Hex by Atomic Fireballs starts playing Umarak the Destroyer: I never thought I say this, but I need your help. You and your friends got to stop Chaos before it's too late. Ryan Tokisaki: It would be a lot easier with the Matrix, Umarak! Umarak the Destroyer: Sorry, you're just gonna have to do without it. You remind of a man~ (What man?)~ Oh, the man with the power~ (What power?)~ Oh, the power of voodoo~ (Who do?)~ Oh, you do, you do~ (Do what?)~ You remind of a man~ (What man?)~ Yeah, the man with the power~ (What power?)~ Yeah, the power of voodoo~ (Who do?)~ Yeah, you do, you do~ (Do what?)~ Instrumental Uh, we could take 'em out of this rex~ Save us from the man with the hex~ Save us from his evil curse~ It's gonna get bad, yeah, it's gonna get worse~ Instrumental Uh, hocus pocus alakazam~ Save us from that evil man~ With hairy legs and heavy feet~ He cracks up, baby, as he creeps~ Instrumental Umarak the Destroyer: Sure, when Ryvine and Unicron tried to destroy Cybertron, it's easy to defeat them. But when a giant water creature comes, it's difficult. Ryan Tokisaki: It should be a lot easier if you give me the Matrix of Friendship! Umarak the Destroyer: I already told you. No. roars You remind of a man~ (What man?)~ Yeah, the man with the power~ (What power?)~ Oh, the power of voodoo~ (Who do?)~ Yeah, you do, you do~ (Do what?)~ You remind of a man~ (What man?)~ Yeah, the man with the power~ (What power?)~ Oh, the power of voodoo~ (Who do?)~ Yeah, you do, you do~ (Do what?)~ Instrumental uses the fire element and his body turns orange and his eyes turn red Crash Bandicoot: Freeze! an icy spell gets hit and really angry Thomas: Uh ah, voodoo~ Uh ah, voodoo~ Uh ah, voodoo~ Uh ah, voodoo~ Save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Instrumental We can take 'em out of this rex~ Save us from the man with hex~ With bogy eyes and a bogy egg~ Save us from the man with hex~ Instrumental Oh, save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Save us, save us~ (Save us, save us)~ Save us, save us~ Save us from the man with hex~ Umarak the Destroyer: Time to bring Makuta. uses the pieces of the Forbidden Mask of Ultimate Power to begin opening the door to the Shadow Realm Crash Bandicoot: We need to use the Elements of Harmony! Umarak the Destroyer: You cannot summon the Elements. You have left your world of light. Here, there is only shadow. Shadows I cast! shadow is cast shadow starts to fill up Thomas: This is the end! Umarak the Destroyer: How easily you are defeated. Ekimu: Umarak! in Toa form, appears Ekimu: If there is shadow, there must be light! Sonic the Hedgehog: Ekimu! Kuryan's mentor! Rudolph: awestruck That's him? Clarice: awestruck He is real. Umarak the Destroyer: But, you have no friends. Ekimu: But I am not alone. Agil, now is the time! flies into the scene and shines bright puts on his sunglasses shadows disappear nose glows red gets weak and falls on the floor defeated portal closes Sonic the Hedgehog: We did it. Ryan Tokisaki: Brother? gets back up Umarak the Destroyer: Heroes, this ain't over! Not by a long shot! pulls up his claws Umarak the Destroyer: I'll rock you and sock you and crush you like...! hears a honk sees Rudolph and Clarice on a machine Rudolph: We will ignore villains. Clarice: Like you. Umarak the Destroyer: What?! Rudolph: You're a bad guy. Clarice: Goodbye! fire at Umarak starts turning back to normal is defeated [